The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Browallia plant, botanically known as a Browallia artificial hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘UNHBR12’.
The new Browallia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Durham. N.H. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Browallia plants with attractive flowers in a range of colors, profuse flowering and reduced fruit set.
The new ‘UNHBR12’ originated from a hybridization made by the Inventor on Aug. 8, 2000 between a proprietary selection of Browallia speciosa, code UNH BROW1-2, not patented, used as female, and a proprietary selection of Browallia americana code UNH BROW6, not patented, used as male. Seed was sown on Feb. 2, 2001. From the progeny, a single plant B01-1, later coded as ‘UNHBR12’ was selected in Durham, N.H., USA, on the basis of its profuse flowering, compact growth habit and attractive flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since June 2001 in Durham, N.H. has shown that the unique features of this new Browallia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.